¿Friendzone?
by Jumbiie Hana
Summary: Son mejores amigos, pero en secreto sienten algo más que una simple amistad el uno hacia el otro. Una confusión de hechos ¿Qué causara?/Twins Hana les desean un feliz día de los tortolos


Julian: esto es taaaaaaan gay ._.  
Jumbiie: somos gays! w  
J&J: SOUL EATER NO NOS PERTENECE SOLO LA HISTORIA X3

* * *

**¿Friendzone?**

_Son mejores amigos, pero en secreto sienten algo más que una simple amistad el uno hacia el otro. Una confusión de hechos ¿Qué causara?  
_

* * *

Ahí estaba el, Death the Kid, -el hijo del director del aclamado Shibusen- consolando a su mejor amiga, Chrona Makenshi. Ella tenía sus ojos rojos y su rostro estaba en el regazo de su amigo._  
_  
-K-Kid, ¿p-porque? ¡La vida es cruel conmigo!- grita ella volviendo a llorar  
-ya tranquila, es un patán- dijo con cierto dolo en sus palabras- encontraras alguien mejor- le sonrió tratando de parecer tranquilo  
-gracias, Kid-

**_2 Semanas después, 1 semana para San Valentín_**

-¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas seguir engañándote?- pregunto cierta rubia ceniza al Semi-azabache- ¿Kid?-  
-no lo sé, Maka- suspiro cansadamente y se dejo caer en la pared- dudo que me corresponda-  
-Friend Zone- dijo la rubia con la vista en el techo  
-¿Cómo?-  
-la zona de amigos, es donde dejan a los mejores partidos- la rubia suspiro y poso sus ojos jade en los ámbares de el- díselo, sino te quedaras para siempre como "el mejor amigo"-  
-lo sé…- volvió a suspirar y miro el suelo  
-ahí viene- le comento la rubia a su amigo al ver a la peli rosa hablando animadamente con un chico de cabellos negros, ojos celestes, trigueño claro, alto, y con lentes  
-Kid- le llamo Chrona a su amigo mientras jalaba su mano hasta donde estaba el oji cielo- ven te presentare-  
-¿Quién es él?- alzo una ceja ante su duda  
-lo empecé a conocer… Julián- le sonrió Chrona  
-¿el es?- pregunto el oji cielo  
-Death the Kid- se presento el de ojos ámbar  
-Julián Hana- sonrió el oji cielo  
-el y su hermana tocan conmigo en Matemática-  
-ya veo…- susurro Kid con una falsa sonrisa  
-apropósito- dijo Chrona- ¿Dónde está tu hermanita?-  
-molestando con su novia- respondió con simpleza  
-¿novia?- pregunto Kid  
-si… es un tema delicado…- dijo con calma mientras arreglaba sus lentes- bueno me tengo que ir, adiós Kid un gusto- le sonrió- adiós Chrona, llámame- sonrió el pelinegro mientras caminaba en dirección opuesta  
-¿te parece guapo?- pregunto Chrona sonriente  
-algo, es raro…-  
-y le dije "si, Melissa me gustas ¿vale? Si te gusto bueno sino ya estas enterada"- dijo distraídamente una pelinegra de complexión baja y voluptuosa, de cabello largo hasta la cadera, con lentes y de ojos celestes. Su error su fue no mirar al frente al oji ámbar que estrello entre sus pechos- ara ¿y este?- alzo una ceja mientras Chrona reía por lo bajo  
-d-disculpa- dijo Kid apartándose  
-no hay drama, querido- sonrió- nee Chrona, ¿Dónde está mi hermano?-  
-hace poco lo vi con Tata hablando- completo la amiga que iba a la par de la pelinegra  
-Jumbiie… ¿J-Julián tiene novia?-  
-algo así, no lo sé francamente, un día lo ves hablando con Tata, luego lo vez hablando con Valentina, luego lo vez con Karen… pero hasta donde se no tiene novia- dijo con simpleza y haciendo una mueca cómica Jumbiie  
-¿Chrona?- llamo Kid a su amiga mientras esta miraba el piso  
-ya veo- dijo Chrona en un susurro- K-Kid… i-iré a mi c-casa ¿m-me acompañas?- dijo tartamudeando  
-claro, adiós-  
-bye~ pues como te decía Carolina, es demasiado inocente…-

**_En casa de Chrona_**

-¡NO LO SABIA!- grito Chrona enterrando su cara en su almohada- ¡Kid!-  
-tranquila- le consoló Kid, se sentó al borde de su cama- de seguro no era el indicado para ti-  
-p-pero…-  
-pero nada, vete a lavar la cara-  
-s-si…-

**_1 Semana más tarde, 3 días para San Valentín_**

-Kid~- le dijo Chrona sonriente mientras caminaban por el campus  
-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta el un tanto cansado  
-se que te debía decir esto desde hace tiempo pero… después de lo que paso con Julián, Ragnarok hablo conmigo y… bueno soy su novia- admitió sonrojada  
-ya veo… ¿eres feliz con él?-  
-si… es tan lindo- dijo suspirando- ¿te ocurre algo?-  
-no, nada- dijo- _"yo quisiera ser ese porque suspiras"_-  
-Kid…-  
-¿si?-  
-¿t-te gusta alguien?-  
-si, pero dudo que me corresponda-  
-¿es Maka?-  
-¿Qué?...-  
-es que los veo muy juntos, y hablas mas con ella que conmigo y…-  
-¿estas celosa~?- bromeo Kid  
-¡si!- se lanzo a abrazar a Kid- ¡Kid es de Chrona! ¡Chrona no quiere compartir a Kid!- jugo Chrona actuando como una niña pequeña

-nee Mifune- llamo a su tutor una niña castaña  
-¿Qué ocurre?-  
-¿son novios?- señalo a Kid y Chrona bromeando  
-así parece-  
-¡MIFUNE QUIERO UN NOVIO!-

-¡Kid no quiere compartir a Chrona!- dijo Kid haciéndole cosquillas  
-¡Chrona quiere que Kid pare! ¡Kid hace reír mucho!-

-Ragnarok- llamo un joven a su amigo  
-¿Qué demonios quieres?-  
-te están quitando a tu novia enfrente tuyo-  
-¿¡QUE!? ¿¡QUIEN!?-  
-es Kid- dijeron los gemelos al unisonó  
-¿el hijo del director?-  
-si~ es tan lindo~- admitió Jumbiie- es más pequeño que yo-  
-en lo que se fija- rodo los ojos su gemelo  
-este me las paga- gruño Ragnarok mientras caminaba furioso hacia donde hacían bromas Kid y Chrona

-oh, no, el novio de Chrona viene a ver a Chrona- dijo Kid haciendo pucheros  
-Kid esta celoso~- dijo Chrona jalando sus mejillas  
-Kid no está celoso, Chrona esta celosa que hable más con Maka que con Chrona-  
-Chrona no es celosa-  
-HAY AJA-  
-¡Chrona!- grito Ragnarok hecho una furia  
-¿Qué quiere Ragnarok con Chrona?... ¡UPS! Digo… ¿Qué ocurre?-  
-¿Qué demonios haces con este?-  
-juego-  
-ajam… ¿y que mas?-  
-solo eso- admitió alzando una ceja mientras Kid la tomo por los hombros  
-no tienes porque darle explicaciones- dijo Kid sonriendo  
-tu cállate enano- dijo mientras jalaba bruscamente el brazo de Chrona  
-¡no le digas así a Kid!- grito enojada y se zafo del agarre de ambos y se fue corriendo

**Chrona POV**

Pasaron 2 horas desde esa "pelea" con Ragnarok y Kid. A lo mucho Kid me tiene que estar buscando, y como siempre buscara el último lugar en el cual siempre estoy… la azotea.

Debo admitir que en el juego con Kid nada de lo que dije era mentira, me gusta Kid, me encanta Kid, amo a Kid… pero siempre está con Maka, Liz o Patty… no me extrañaría que estuviera enamorado de alguna de ellas. Digo, Patty tiene grandes pechos y es infantil, Liz al igual que Patty solo que más seria, y Maka… a pesar de no tener una figura como Patty, es más centrada y directa, y lo que a Kid le gusta… "la simetría". Las tres son simétricas, y yo… no…

Intento, intento varias veces hacerle ver a Kid lo mucho que lo amo pero… algo me dice que el ama con intensidad a alguien más…

**Kid POV**

La azotea, que imbécil soy, fue el último lugar que reviso y en el que siempre esta ¡nunca me lo grabo en la memoria!...

Detuve mi carrera de las gradas hasta la azotea y empecé a caminar lentamente, y recordé como jugaba ahora con Chrona… me sorprende que crea que me gusta Maka, no tiene lógica. Es cierto, es mi amiga y nada mas además su novio es uno de mis amigos, nadie sabe que Maka tiene novio, nadie solo yo. Eso se debe a la confianza que hay entre ambos. Pero aun así tengo miedo de no poder decirle a Chrona cuanto la amo.

Me atrae, me encanta, me gusta, la amo. Es tan ella, tan inocente…

Llegue a la azotea y vi como ella estaba ahí, pero a diferencia de otras veces que miraba el cielo está deprimida, abraza sus piernas, mientras esconde su rostro…

**POV GENERAL**

-Chrona- llamo Kid, la aludida solo levanto la vista y sonrió  
-_Kid…_- pensó con amargura mientras él se acercaba- _¿Por qué aun creo que puedes llegar a amarme?_-  
-_Chrona…_- sonrió el oji ámbar- _es ahora o nunca_-  
-Chrona yo…-/-Kid yo…- dijeron ambos al unisonó  
-tu primero- pidió Chrona  
-de acuerdo, v-veras… um, esto será difícil de decir pero…-  
-_¿me dirás sobre un noviazgo con alguna de las rubias? ¿Verdad?..._- pensó cabizbaja  
-yo te amo- dijeron otra vez al unisonó sonrojándose de la misma manera  
-¿Qué has dicho?- pregunto Kid sorprendido  
-t-te amo… ¿t-tu… también m-me amas?-  
-mas que a mi vida…- sonrió- ¿quieres ser mi novia?-  
-claro… p-pero-  
-¿pero?-  
-aun no termino con Ragnarok…-  
-hazlo, quiero pasar un 14 de febrero contigo pero no como amigo-  
-yo igual-

**_14 de febrero_**

-Chrona alguien toca la puerta- dijo la voz tranquila de Medusa mientras se acercaba al sofá  
-voy…- Chrona aparto el libro que poseía en sus manos y abrió la puerta- ¡Kid!-  
-¿Quién es?- pregunto Medusa desde la cocina  
-tu yerno~- dijo entre risas mientras dejaba pasar a Kid  
-buenas tardes señora-  
-hola hijo, ¿irán a algún lado?-  
-si, prometo traer a Chrona a las 8 en punto-  
-confió en tu palabra-

***O*O*O*O*O***

-gracias Kid- dijo Chrona  
-Maka me ayudo a escoger los lugares a los que iríamos y lo que te podía regalar- admitió  
-¿nunca te gusto Maka?- dijo cabizbaja  
-no, ella tiene novio y es un buen amigo mío- sonrió- nunca me llamo la atención nadie que no fueras tu-  
-Kid es un amor con Chrona-  
-Chrona es la princesa de Kid-

Ambos chocaron sutilmente sus narices, y sonrieron como un par de enamorados

-te amo- dijeron al unisonó para poder darse su primer beso

* * *

Jumbiie: cuando hablan en 2da persona, hablan asi mis amigas e.e!

Julian: Oda-chan y Vane-chan *lee un papel* ¿ella?

Jumbiie: si, la Lemus no habla asi -.- ¡GRACIAS LEMUS! TwT

* * *

_¿Review?_


End file.
